User blog:CupcakesForever12/Wasabi Warriors IM-ing part 1
Hey guys! So, I wanted do write this blog where the gang was IM-ing SO badly, that I decided to do it! Now, I looked it over and the first one isn't AS interesting nor has immediate Kick in it.The next one will, I SWEAR!! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! xoxo Ally Sadly, I'm not succesful enough to own Kickin' it ;( ''' '''MiltonDavidK is'' online'' CheerKim1- is online Jackskater- is online Kingofswagger- is online RudyTootie- is online ' ''CHAT' '''Kingofswagger- '''What’s up, yo? '''RudyTootie- '''Hey Jerry! '''Kingofswagger- '''Um, who are you? '''CheerKim1- '*facepalm* Are u serious? Kingofswagger- 'Yeah, yo! '''MiltonDavidK- '''You sometimes really r stupid, Jerry. IT’S RUDY! '''Kingofswagger- '''Oh, now I get it! '''RudyTootie- '''Yeah, thanks so much… '''CheerKim1- '''Hey guys, where’s Jack? '''MiltonDavidK- '''I don’t know, why do u ask? '''Kingofswagger- '''Milton, now ur the 1 being stupid '''MiltomDavidK- '''Oh really?! '''RudyTootie- '''Yeah! Kim obviously misses him! hehehe… Kim has a cruuusshhh!! '''CheerKim1- '''Whhhhaaaattt?! Of course not. Don’t be silly. '''Jackskater- '''u r a terrible liar Kim, and besides, if you’re worried just look out your window. You’ll see me. '''CheerKim1- ' *.* '''Jackskater- '''OW! '''MiltonDavidK- '''what?! '''Jackskater- '''Kim just threw a stuffed animal at me! She has a really good aim. ' '''RudyTootie- '''Ooh! I wish I was there to see that! ;( ' MiltonDavidK- Um, Jack it’s a stuffed animal, it’s not suppose to hurt! 'Kingofswagger- '''ooh, dude! You just got hit by a girl! '''Jackskater- '* like that never happened to you before Jerry, and I don’t care who says what. She threw a stuffed animal at me, and IT HURT!!! *rubs arm* '''Kingofswagger- '''true…. '''MiltonDavidK- '''okay, okay… '''CheerKim- '''Hey guys, brb. Someone just PM-ed me. Don’t know who. '''Jackskater- '''k, bye '''RudyTootie- '''bye Kim bbs! '''Kingofswagger- '''bye, yo! And what’s a bbs? '''RudyTootie- '''Be back soon! Duh! '''MitonDavidK- '''bye Kim! '' PRIVATE CHAT '' '''Schoolgirlmag- '''Hello! '''CheerKim- '''Um, hi, do I know you? '''Schoogirlmag- '''Oh, I’m sorry. I’m Wanda from School Girl magazine! '''CheerKim- '''Omigosh! I can't... wait… this isn’t a trick? '''Schoolgirlmag- '''Nope. Trust me. Now, I’m here because SGM wants to interview girls on chat about their crush, and the best ones get featured in the magazine! '''CheerKim- '''WOW! So, that means… '''Schoolgirlmag- '''Yup. Can I interview you? '''CheerKim- '''Sure! Um...there isn't anyone else reading this right? Like a bunch of crazy guys who takes karate and has a bad sense of humor? '''Schoolgirlmag- '''No... oh, now I get it. You''re friends! haha don't worry! It's private. :) '' '''CheerKim- '''Well...okay then! '''Schoolgirlmag- '''Great! Now, 1st question. What’s your crush’s name? '''CheerKim- '''Oh, that’s easy. Jack Brewer. '''Schoolgirlmag- '''He sounds cute! Anyway, 2nd question. Name at least 5 things you love about him. '''CheerKim- '''Okay. Well, I love his smile, I love that he's a great friend. He’s brave, smart, funny and talented. And most of all, I love him. '''Schoogirlmag- '''Aww! That’s so touching! Okay. Concentrate. Your 3rd question. Do you think he likes you back? '''CheerKim- '''I don’t know. Maybe. He did show hints about liking me, but I’m not completely sure. '''Schoogirlmag- '''Okay! 4th question. Are you guys close? '''CheerKim- '''Yup. We are like best friends. We live next door to each other. I can see him through my bedroom window. I’m just scared that since we’re close, if we date and break up it could ruin our relationship as friends and just be awkward. That’s why I keep my mouth shut for now. '''Schoogirlmag- '''I get you sister. Now here’s your final question. Was it love at first sight? '''CheerKim- '''You could say that. ;) '''Schoogirlmag- '''Thanks so much! I think we got every question covered. Stay tuned for the next magazine and if you don’t get featured, we’re sorry. Your secret is safe with me, and we greatly appreciate you doing this. '''CheerKim- '''No prob! Goodbye! ''CHAT'' 'CheerKim- ' Hey, back! … 'CheerKim- '''Oh wow, nobody’s here! Nice friends…('A/N: Remember which ep was that? Good times...) ''' '''Jackskater- '''Oh, hey Kim. You’re here. What took ya’ so long? I’ve been waiting for you. '''CheerKim- '''Oh, there was an old friend of mine who was excited to catch up on ‘old times’. It was really sweet of you to wait for me. *sigh* ' ' 'Jackskater- '''No prob! Hey, wanna’ come over? I can tell you're bored, Kimberly! *snickers* ' '' '' 'CheerKim''-''' DON'T CALL ME THAT! And yeah you guessed it. Surprise, surprise! Sure! Just let me grab my purse and I’ll be right over. '''Jackskater- '''k! :) See ya in 5? '''CheerKim- '''Yuppers! '''CheerKim1 ' has logged off at 5:37 '''Jackskater- ''has logged off at 5:38'' '' '' '''YAY! I hope you guys liked this blog. I' PROMISE'''' there’s a surprise in the next one! Okay, now a little quiz! Who was the person as Schoolgirlmag? 1) The real person 2) A prank by the girls 3) Someone else, and if so who? Let me know in the comments!! BYYEEE!! ' Category:Blog posts